


My Girl

by Writing_Sux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina wakes up to find Emma in the kitchen dancing and singing with their six month old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters.

Regina rolled over so that she could cuddle up to Emma before the final vestiges of sleep left her and forced her to face the waking the world. But when she moved her arm to wrap it around the other woman it fell on the bed. With her eyes still closed Regina’s eyebrows scrunched together. _Where the hell is she at? I need morning cuddles._ Regina whimpered a little then she found the mental fortitude to get herself out of the warm, comfortable bed so that she could find Emma.

She had been up all night with their teething six month old who wasn’t doing so well with the whole process. Regina sat up then rubbed her face with her hands as she let out a tired groan. Henry hadn’t been this terrible when he had been teething. So naturally she blamed her own genetic makeup for the reason why the teething process was taking its toll on their daughter. Mills women didn’t do well with pain. In fact they lashed out at it until whatever caused them pain suffered. But for Maria’s case she just gnawed on frozen fruit and teething rings.

 Regina got out of bed then she got her robe off the chair that was in the corner of their room. After she put it on she walked out of the room to find out where Emma was. She walked down the hall to Maria’s room and when she got to the doorway she saw that neither Emma nor their daughter were in there. Regina’s eyebrow furrowed. _Where the hell? She better not have taken her to her mother’s._ She scowled. The last time Emma had gotten up this early she had taken Maria to Mary Margret and David’s and she wound up taking a dive off the couch. The poor child had a bump on her head for a few days and Regina had handed Emma her ass. She took a deep breath then it let out as she headed for the stairs.

When she got down to the main floor of the house she heard music coming from the kitchen. Regina got a puzzled look on her face. _Emma is never this excited to be up in the morning._ She made her way back to the kitchen and that’s when she heard Emma singing along to the music. “Well I guess you’d say....what could make me feel this way....” When Regina reached the entryway for the kitchen she stopped in her tracks when she saw what was going on and a huge smile broke out on her face. Emma was holding Maria and dancing around while she sang the Temptations _My Girl_ to her _._

Regina watched them for another second then ran to her study to get the camera. She got it then went back to the entry of the kitchen. She took a couple of pictures before Emma could notice then after she set the camera down on the counter Regina cleared her throat. Emma turned around and when she saw her she stopped. Regina folded her arms over her chest as an amused look came to her face. Emma looked stunned and she didn’t know what to what to say or do. But before either of them could say anything Maria began to cry so Emma started to sway as she continued to sing. “I don’t need no money.....fortune or fame. I’ve got all the riches baby...one chick can claim....”

Regina continued to smile as she moved to the refrigerator. She pulled out the frozen blueberries that were in freezer then she moved to the island so that she could put the frozen fruit in the teething ring that they had bought for Maria. She watched Emma continue to dance and sing.

Regina wondered how often the other woman did this because she had never caught Emma singing and dancing. In fact when she did catch Emma singing she would stop and blush with embarrassment. But it seemed that their daughter was the only who was able to get her to get over her embarrassment. Regina walked over and handed the teething ring to Emma who gave it to Maria before she put her in the chair that was attached to the end of the island. Emma surprised Regina when she took hold of her hand and pulled her close so that they could start dancing while she continued to sing along with the Motown hit. “I guess you’d say...what could make me this way?” A wide smile appeared on Emma’s face as she sang, “My girl....my girl, my girl. Talking ‘bout my girl.”

Regina chuckled then ducked her head at the cheesy adoration that Emma was showing her. She lifted her head and wondered, “When did you become a fan of the Temptations?”

Emma grinned as she tightened the hold that she had around Regina’s waist. “I’ve always been a fan of the Temptations. You’re just never around when I listen to them.” She chuckled. “When you were working late one night last week I was able to get Henry to join me for terrible rendition of _Baby I Need Your Loving_.”

“So you’ll sing for the kids but not for me?” Regina pretended to be sadden by that fact and said, “That hurts.”

Emma smiled then leaned in to her to kiss her. As she pulled back she said, “My apologies. I didn’t think you would want to hear my terrible singing.”

Regina moved her arms to where they rested on Emma’s shoulder and she locked her fingers together as she told her, “I don’t care Emma. I love you so I would love to hear you sing.” She smirked. “Even if it’s terrible.”

“Ma!”

Emma turned them around so that they were looking at their daughter who was well on her way to being covered in blueberry juice. Emma chuckled at little then remarked, “I still don’t know which one of us she is calling when she says that.”

Regina chuckled and said, “Well I think she’s looking at you so go see what she wants.”

She watched as Emma moved closer to Maria and as she did she made goofy baby noises at her. Emma Swan was a child sometimes but she was a good mother who loved their children with every fibre of her being and Regina loved her just as much. She moved to get breakfast started and as she pulled down the mix to make pancakes Regina hummed the song that Emma had been singing to her with a small smile on her face.


End file.
